Rather Be With You
by Myslexic
Summary: It's freshman year at East High which only equals one thing DRAMA! First Fanfic so please review!
1. First Day

Main Characters:

About Character:

Troy Boltonloves basketball

Freshman

Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, cute

Alexis BoltonTroy's twin sister!

Freshman

Cheerleader

Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, beautiful

Gabriella MontezTroy's "clingy" girlfriend

Very Smart

Short dark brown hair, brown eyes

Freshman

Sharpay Evans"Ice Queen"

President of the Drama Club

Blonde hair, green eyes, beautiful

Sorry all Ryan Evans fans but he's not in this story! Instead Troy has a twin sister, Alexis, she is modeled after me. I figured it would be easier to write in a new main character if it was I. In this story they are living in Bakersfield, CA, which is where I live, but picture everything that I include in here from the movie the same. This is my first story so please reviews!

Ch.1

(Sharpay's POV)

'I can do this, high school will be easy. Why am I so nervous? I'm an actress I am not supposed to be nervous.' -S

"Sharpay!"

"What?"

"Get out of the car I'm already running late," my mother screamed.

"Sorry, geez," I mumbled.

"You'll have to take the bus home after school," she stated when I was halfway out of the car.

"I can't take the bus! I'm Sharpay Evans. I don't take the bus!"

"I am Judith Evans and I say you are taking the bus!"

"Fine," I screamed as I slammed the door.

'It was only seven - thirty in the morning and she was already driving me crazy. Now it was time, time for me to slip on my mask as the Ice Queen of East High. Even though it was my first day everyone knows who I am.' -S

(Gabriella's POV)

'Normally I would be so nervous on the first day, but I was more excited about seeing Troy.' -G

"Gabi, hurry up your going to miss the bus!"

"Ok, I'm coming," I yelled as I grabbed my bag.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No," I gave her an apologetic look.

"Here's an apple and some lunch money, I love you have good first day. Tell Taylor and Troy I say hi."

"Ok. Thanks and I love you too!"

'I was at camp all summer and whenever I called Troy he was never there. I missed him so much.' -G

At the bus stop...

"GABI!"

"Hey Tay, I missed you! How was your summer?"

"Good, I'll tell you all about it on the bus, let's go."

(Alexis & Troy's POV's)

"Troy, Alexis hurry up, I am leaving in five minutes whether you're ready or not!"

"Ok daddy," Alexis yelled

"Ok!"

"Troy stop squirting water at me, your going to mess up my hair!"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down, it's the first day of high school! Why can't you just be nervous for once, I would be if I had to see Gabriella today. Oh wait! I do because somebody won't break up with her!"

"Shut up! I'm ready to go."

"So am I, come on."

Walking down the stairs...

"You two look so adorable!"

"Thanks," me and Troy both mumbled.

'Our mom was really cool, but just like every other mom she could have her cheesy moments.' -A

"Here's some money for lunch, I love you both. Your dads out in the truck, have a good first day,"

"Thanks mom, I love you too!"

"Love ya mom!"

'Thank god schools starting, cheerleading tryouts are today! I hope I make the team!' -A

'Yes! We have basketball practice today. Oh no Gabi!' -T

(Sharpay's POV)

Sharpay walked like she was on a runway, when really she was on her way to the office to get her schedule and locker number.

"Excuse me. I need to get my schedule and locker number."

An old, tired, scary looking woman looked up at her. 'That's what happens when you sleep with your make up on.' Sharpay thought, feeling kind of scared by the women.

"Name?"

"Sharpay Evans."

Her schedule had no mistakes but she wanted to know who her locker was next to.

"Can you tell me who my locker is next to?"

"You're in between Troy and Alexis Bolton," she stated in a monotone voice.

'OMG! Troy Bolton.'

(Gabriella's POV)

Gabriella excitedly walked through the office doors. She wanted to find her locker so she could get her stuff put away so she could see Troy before home room.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I need my schedule and locker number."

"Here," said an office worker without even looking up.

(Alexis & Troy's POV's)

The twins slowly walked toward the office. Neither one of them got at excited by the thought of school but didn't mind it.

"Name," stated an office attendant.

"Troy and Alexis Bolton," Alexis spoke for both of them.

"Hear."

"Thank you."

"Wow she was scary," Troy said when they were out of the office.

"No kidding! What's your locker number, "asked Alexis?

"104, what's yours?"

"I06, I wonder who's in between us?"


	2. Whatever

(Alexis' POV)

"Troy!"

"Hey Gabi," Troy said smoothly as Gabriella jumped into his arms.

'I accidently let out a small groan of annoyance, ok so maybe it wasn't an accident.' -A

"Oh! Hi Alexis!"

"Hello Gabriella." I refused to call her Gabi, because that would mean that I actually liked her.

"Alexis please call me Gabi."

"Whatever," I mumbled. Troy gave me "the look." It's not like he liked going out with her anymore anyways.

'Here's the story. Last year in jr. high, Gabi transferred here and caught my brother's eye. We all thought she was really sweet and fun, plus she was smart and she could sing. But when my brother asked her out she got all perky. Then when they became "official" she got worse. She got all needy and clung to him like a spider web. At first he didn't mind or really notice, but I sure did. Now, she drives him crazy. He was glad she was gone at camp all summer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by breaking up with her, but he knew I was going to kill her soon if he didn't.' -A

(Sharpay's POV)

'I saw that whole display I guess Alexis doesn't like Gabriella. She was pretty annoying and scared of me.' -S

"Sharpay!"

"Oh My God," I jumped out of my thoughts, "Oh hi, Stacy, Paris, and Dana," I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"We missed you," Stacy practically screamed.

"It was no fun shopping without you," Paris said with a frown.

"How was drama camp?"

I gave her a dirty look," it's not drama camp it's a Drama Academy!"

"Sorry Sharpay," she mumbled as she shrunk behind the other girls.

'Finally the bell for home room rang. Luckily I had Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher at East High. She was the best, so I had heard.' -S

(Gabriella's POV)

"Oh Troy, I missed you so much!"

"Yeah me to," he mumbled flatly.

'Why was he acting so weird, like he didn't want to be with me?

"Troy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he smiled weakly.

"Ok, so who's your home room teacher?"

"Darbus."

"Oh well I have Martinez so I will see you later!"

"Ok bye."

'He didn't even kiss me bye. Why was he being so mean? Didn't he miss me?' -T

(Troy's POV)

"Thank God she's gone!"

"Alexis, be nice!"

"Whatever you know she drives everyone crazy, even you," she said flatly.

"She doesn't drive me crazy she just..."

"Troy Bolton, don't lie!"

'The bell finally rang for home room.' -T


	3. The One and Only!

(Alexis' POV)

It's been two weeks and Troy is still with Gabriella, who lately has been making "surprise" visits to our house. Troy is always ignoring her phone calls, cutting their dates short, and he won't kiss her. You think she would have cut him loose by now (which is what he's trying to do). But nothings working, I think I need talk to the one and only Sharpay Evans. -A

(Sharpay's POV)

'I was walking down the stairs to my indoor gym when the doorbell rang. I had the whole house to myself this weekend so I had to answer the door. I was surprised when someone came to our door most people didn't have the courage to come anywhere near the Evans Estate. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Alexis Bolton & even more surprised when I realized what both of us was wearing.' -S

'She was wearing an East High t -shirt which I guessed had Bolton on the back for her brother, short cheer shorts and sneakers. She had her gorgeous brown locks in a messy bun on top of her head and she was slightly sweaty.' -S

"Alexis what are you doing here?"

"Thanks, it's nice to see you to."

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Why are you all sweaty," I wondered.

"I ran over here I'm on my way to the gym."

"Oh, I was just about to workout in our gym, do you just wanna work out here?"

"Yeah, sure. Unless you don't want to."

"No I'd love to."

'Me and Alexis Bolton have an odd relationship. We don't hate each other but we never speak. We are the most popular girls in school, but we have to separete roles. I am the "Ice Queen". I am the mean popular one that pushes everyone around. I wear top designers and am presdent of the drama club. Alexis is the nice girl, who everyone wants to be friends with. She is a cheerleader, and wears Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch. Plus she is Troy Bolton's twin sister, they have the beautiful brown hair and piercing blue eyes.' -S

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Troy and Gabriella," a frown spread across my face but I quickly shook it off.

"What about them?"

"I need you to help me break them up!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she's driving everyone crazy, even my brother. If we don't get rid of her I'm going to kill her."

"She is really annoying, she was painting sets the other day and she just kept going on and on about a date she had with Troy."

"Oh yeah! That's the date I had to call in the middle of and say Troy had to hurry up and get home because are dad was pissed that he didn't clean his room."

"That's kind of funny."

"I'm getting tired of lying for him and calling in the middle of their dates."

"Why don't you come over tonight and we'll work out a plan you can spend the night."

"Sure sounds great."

An hour later...

(Alexis' POV)

"Bye Sharpay."

"You can come back around six."

"Ok, see ya later."


	4. Do They Know Your Here?

"Mom I'm home," I yelled as I started walking upstairs.

"You're moms at the store."

I immediately stiffened, "Oh, hi Gabriella, where's my brother," my heart was racing. She scared the crap out of me.

"Troy and your dad are at Chad's house playing basketball."

"Oh, does anyone know you're here?"

"Your mom said I could stay here and chill until Troy got home," did she seriously say chill? Oh yeah and she's been copying me lately!

"Well I need to get in the shower."

"Ok, I'll be down here watching t.v."

I ran into my room and locked the door. I quickly dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?"

"Troy get your ass home now!"

"Alexis? What's wrong?"

"Your crazy girlfriend is here waiting for you! Now get over here!"

"Ok I'll be home in 10 minutes."

**15 minutes later...**

I was sitting at my desk checking my myspace when Troy got home.

"I'm home, God Alexis get some clothes on!"

I forgot that I was still in my towel, I walked around the house in a towel all the time and it drives Troy crazy.

"I'm in a towel."

"What are you doing," he asked as he flopped on my bed.

"I'm on myspace."

"Oh, leave me some picture comments, I put some of me and you on there."

"Ok, hey where's Gabriella?"

"When I got home she was gone."

"Good."

"Do you want to go to the movies with me and the guys tonight?"

"No I'm spending the night at Sharpay's tonight."

"Sharpay? As in Sharpay the"Ice Queen" Evans?"

"No, Sharpay as in Sharpay Evans. She really is nice I worked out at here house today."

"Whatever."

"Hey, why are you messaging Jared on myspace?"

F.Y.I. Jared is Troy's friend on the basketball team.

"Because he's hot!"

"Alexis!"

"Go out I need to get ready," I stated as I pushed him out the door.

**Author's Note:** Ok so a lot of people are reading my story but none are reviewing it! I have a lot of good stuff coming up for this story so please review if you want an update! Plus you can ask me questions about me, the story, or give me ideas!!!

XOXO

Alexis


	5. Sharpay Unplugged

Clothes:

**Sharpay:** straight hair, light make-up, white wife beater, grey & pink Juicy Couture sweat suit, & Volcom slippers (I saw some chick wearing them today but I'm not sure if they were Volcom, their plaid with grey, pink, and white and little heart's SUPER CUTE!)

**Alexis: **straight hair, light make-up, Victoria Secret's PINK tank top and capri's, and brown reefs.

**Troy**: black Krew T-shirts' with bright blue Krew signs, jeans (**NOT** skinny jeans, I hate those on guys!), Volcom shoes.

(Sharpay's POV)

'I unplugged my flat iron and smeared a layer of clear Chanel lip gloss over my lips and then the doorbell rang.' -S

" Hey Alexis!"

"What's up beautiful," she really was so nice.

"So where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"We can go put it in my room."

"Ok then we need to eat because I'm starving!"

"Me too, you're a vegan right," she said as they walked upstairs.

"Me a vegetarian? Your funny, have you met my brother?"

"Yeah there was a rumor last year that you didn't eat meat."

"Well that's dumb, lol."

"Sharpay your room is gorgeous."

"Thanks I'm surprised you like it considering everything is pink."

"My room is pink too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but there is a lot of black in it to so it's not to girly."

"So what is your brother up to?"

"Him and the whole basketball team are going to the movies, Troy invited me but I was already coming over here."

"Oh, you could of gone."

"No I'd rather come here I'm with all of them to much, I'm going to turn into a guy soon."

"Ha, that would look kinda weird."

"No just picture another Troy walking on this earth."

**Authors Note: This chapter was just to show you that Sharpay is a nice person.**

**Ok so seriously, I need more reviews!!! Not just "this is good"! No insperation in that review at all!!!!**


	6. What Are They Doing Here?

**FYI: Alexis and Sharpay have acrylic nails. Alexis just has regular french tips and Sharpay has pink tips, of course! I now that's not really important but oh well!**

_[Chorus  
Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
why'd you have to go-oh  
away from home  
me love.  
See the first time me looking at your eyes  
me be tell you want a guy like me (guy like me)  
we use to have good times on the evening  
me and you chilling on the beach (on the beach)  
We use to kiss and caress and trust me  
girl it feels so sweet (feels so sweet)  
den one day you move  
now I'm feeling kinda blue  
cause we hear you say you leave (you leave)  
I feel like I'm drowning in the ocean  
somebody come and take me away  
Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
why'd you have to go-oh  
away from home  
me love.  
Now I'm sitting in a chair with no one here  
and I'm feeling all alone (all alone)  
thinking to myself like  
damn why my baby up and gone (up and gone)  
its like I'm missing her and i know shes missing me (missing me)  
its been two years an a half in July will make it three. (make it three)  
I feel like I'm drowning in the ocean  
somebody come and take me away  
Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
why'd you have to go-oh  
away from home  
me love.Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
baby tell me, beh baby tell me  
why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
why you leave me  
Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
baby tell me, beh baby tell me  
why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
why you leave me  
I feel like I'm drowning in the ocean  
somebody come and take me away  
Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
why'd you have to go-oh  
away from home  
me love.  
Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
baby tell me beh baby tell me  
why you leave me, wuh why you leave me_

'Me and Sharpay had 'Me Love' blasting through the whole house we were dancing and just acting crazy.' -A

**DING DONG...**

"Yes! The pizzas here!" Alexis

"Look through the peep hole and make sure it's the pizza." Sharpay

"Oh my God!" Alexis

"What?" Sharpay

"It's my brother, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jared, Taylor and Gabriella. I'll text my brother and tell them to leave." Alexis

"They can come in." Sharpay

"How about I have them take Gabriella hoe and they can come back."

"Perfect!" Sharpay

Alexis: take G home and then u can cum back

Troy: r u serious?

Alexis: 4 sur

Troy: k we b back

Alexis: luv ya

Troy: u better

**OUTSIDE...**

"I wonder why there not answering, Troy why don't you text Alexis?" -Gabriella

"She won't be able to hear her phone." Troy

"Then can we go home it's cold." Gabriella (whined)

"Gabi do you want spend the night at my house?" Taylor

"Sure." Gabriella

"Ok then lets walk to Tay's house." Chad

**20 minutes later...**

"Troy why are we walking back to Sharpay's house." Chad

"When we were there earlier Alexis texted me and told me to take Gabi home and then we could come back." Troy

"Your sisters a genius! No offence." Chad

"None taken." Troy

"Where gonna see your sister?" Jared

"Yeah. Why?" Troy

"No reason." Jared

'As we got closer to the house I could hear 'Lady Marmalade' playing. I hope Sharpay didn't start acting all rude.' -S

**"Lady Marmalade"**  
**(feat. Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim, Missy Elliot)**

_[Lil' kim:_  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
_[Mya:_  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
_[Mya:_  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
_[Chorus:_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
_[Lil' Kim:_  
What What, What what  
_[Mya:_  
ooh oh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
_Lil' Kim:_  
yea yea yea yea  
_Pink:_  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.  
yeah  
_[Chorus:_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
_Lil' Kim:_  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady MarmaladeOne more time C'mon now  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
_[Christina:_  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of café au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
_Pink:_  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
_[Mya:_  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
_[Christina:_  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more  
_[Chorus:_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
_[Missy:_  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

**DING DONG ...**

"Pleas let that be pizza," Sharpay said pleadingly.

"Nope it's my brother and the guys."

Sharpay opened the door and stood behind it so they couldn't see her.

"Troy!" Alexis squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Ok, so who was that?"

"GABRIELLA!" Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Jared screamed, Troy just rolled his eyes.

Everyone was laughing except Sharpay, she just stood back on the corner.

'_God, I don't fit in! I should just go upstairs and let them have fun_. _I'm not sure wether to put on my mask or act normal' -S_

"Sharpay, come here!" Alexis demanded. "You know who Troy is, this is Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Jared," she said winking as she pointed to Jared.

"He's cute." I whispered in her ear.

"He's all mine, you can have my brother." she said jokingly. She had no idea how much I wish I could.

**DING DONG...**

"Thank God the pizza!"

'_I noticed how all of he boys suddenly looked starving. I handed Alexis the money and walked into the kitchen. I got out the paper plates, napkins, cups__and a two liter of Dr. Pepper.__Out of the corner of my eye I saw Troy leaning against the door frame watching me, but I didn't look at him. When I piled everything in my arms I looked up and saw that he wasn't there. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?' -S _

Everyone was standing by the front door waiting for me, "How about we go watch a movie in the theater and eat?"

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

I could hear the boys whispering about the theater, and smiled to myself, _maybe this could be fun._ I set the everything out on the table and opened up the pizza boxes and wedges.

"Let's pick out a movie and then eat," I suggested.

We ended up picking _Grease 2_, ok so me and Alexis picked it. After I got all my food and sat down I realized that Troy sat next to me. I was a total coincidence because I was sitting in my favorite seat and he just happened to pick the ne right next to mine. _Thank the Lord!_

Halfway through the movie I got up to start the popcorn machine and Troy walked up next to me.

"Do you need any help?"

"Can you flip that switch that's next to the counter?" When he did dim light came on and displayed tons of candy.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know, everything is in here." I paused the movie. "What kind of candy does everyone want?"

"What kind do you have?" Chad asked.

"Everything."

"What about black licorice?" I knew he was testing me, so I tossed it to him.

"Ewww!"

"Sorry you get what you get." I smiled evilly and everyone laughed while Chad pouted.

When I was done passing out candy I grabbed a Butterfinger and a Payday along with popcorn and sat back down.

"Dang you can eat." Troy whispered. I frowned, "Don't worry it's a good thing."

When we finished the movie we cleaned up the theater and turned everything off. Me and Alexis walked the boys to the door.

"Bye Sharpay," all the boys said while hugging me.

"Bye guys, I hope you had fun."

"Bye Shar," Troy said. _OMG! Dis he just call me Shar, no one ever calls me that!_ I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then they left.

"Hey thanks for distracting my brother." Alexis

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay

"Since you were talking to my brother he didn't notice me kiss Jared." Alexis

"You kissed him!" Sharpay

"Fur sure!" Alexis

We walked up stairs and started getting ready for bed.

"You and Jared are so cute," I said as I put toothpaste on my brush.

"Thanks so are you and my brother," she said while washing her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude I saw the way you were being with each other, don't try to lie."

"Your crazy!"

"So are you going to hang out with us at school and be yourself or Ice Queen?"

"Myself, but I'm bringing the mask with me."

**BOYS ...**

"Dude tonight was fun!" Chad stated.

"Yeah, who knew Sharpay was so nice?" Jared said surprised.

"We all know Troy had fun," Chad teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all saw you and Sharpay flirting," Jason said.

"You guy's, I have a girlfriend."

"Whatever." Zeke said boredly."

"Well I have to get home."

"Ok," the all mumbled

'_Sharpay was pretty cool, but who knows what she act like at school." -T_

**A.N. What do you guys think? Please review everyone that reads this! Wether it's good or bad I want to hear it give me ideas and ask questions. I really need more support for this story! I will reply to your reviews !!! If you review and you don't have an account I will reply on the next chapter!**

**XOXO**

**Alexis**


	7. I Wear My Mask On My Sleeve

**Sharpay:** Curly hair, light make-up, white tank top, pink Juicy sweatshirt (zip up),

light jeans, & pink uggs.

**Alexis:** pink wife beater, black So Cal sweatshirt, dark jeans, Sharpay's Volcom slippers, straight hair, & light make-up.

**Troy:** white Krew T-shirt, jeans, and Volcom shoes. (I 3 his black short hair in Hairspray so you can picture it black and short or like it is in HSM.)

'_I decided to just be myself at school and __hang out with Alexis. But I know I just couldn't put my guard down, I was wearing my "mask" on my sleeve always in easy reach.' -S_

"Hey Shar, come eat over here," Troy yelled.

"Ok," I melted whenever he called me Shar!

"You look so cute today." -Alexis

"Thanks, you too." -Sharpay

"Dude, your house was the bomb!" -Chad

"Thanks, we should all hang out again sometime." -Sharpay

"Why don't we have a pool party at my place on Friday, "Jared suggested?

"Alexis and I are free." - Troy

"How do you know if I'm free I might have a hot date or something?" -Alexis

"You, have a hot date? You're funny Lexi." -Troy

"Shut up! Yeah, I'm free, what about you S?" -Alexis

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to ask my dad, cuz I'm with him this weekend." -S

"You are so going, we can go shopping for bathing suits!" -A

"Shh, here comes Gabi." -Jason

"Hey guys, Saturday night was so ... Oh, hi Sharpay," Gabriella murmured.

She leaned down and began whispering to Troy. "Troy, why is she sitting over here."

"Because we want her to," Troy turned away from Gabriella and began a conversation with Sharpay.

"Sharpay I hope we can go shopping, I need a new bathing suit anyways." -A

'_Man I can only imagine how good Shar looks a bathing suit.' -T_

"HELLO! Earth to Troy," Alexis said as she waved her hand in front of his face," the bell rang."

**Friday - Sharpay & Alexis are shopping**

"Let's go into No Fear." -Alexis

"What's No Fear?" -Sharpay

"You've never been in No Fear?!"

"No, my mom only lets me buy designer stuff."

"Ok, we are so going then, my friend Stevie works there."

"Cool!"

Alexis Bought a bikini with Tapout written on the butt in pink and UFC on the top. Sharpay's bikini had the Hustler sign in sliver all over a black bikini.

"Do you want to go eat in the food court?" -Alexis

"Sure, I've never been there before." -Sharpay

"Are you kidding?" -Alexis

"No my mom doesn't walk into a store that sells anything under a $100 I highly doubt she'd go into a food court." -Sharpay

"Well there's a first time for everything, let's go!" -Alexis

After they got their food and a table they dug in.

"So is Gabriella coming tonight?" -Sharpay

"No, she doesn't even know about it." -Alexis

"Who all is going to be there?" -Sharpay

"Me, you, Troy Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jared, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha." -Alexis

"I know Kelsi, she plays piano for all are plays, but whose Martha?" -Sharpay

"She's kinda nerdy, but she's an awesome hip - hop dancer and she's really sweet." -Alexis

"So what's up with you and Jared?" -Sharpay

"I need to talk to my brother about the whole situation, since he is his teammate and friend." -Alexis

"I'm sure your brother will be fine with it." -Sharpay

"What's going on with you and my brother," Alexis said while winking.

"Oh geez, nothing! He has a girlfriend." -Sharpay

"Yeah, whatever." -Alexis

**At Alexis' house getting ready.**

"Thank god I have a clear face and I can walk around without make-up on." -Alexis

"Me too, I got lucky my cousin has horrible acne," Sharpay agreed.

"Why are we talking about this?" -Alexis

"We're girls, we are supposed to talk about random stuff." -Sharpay

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So how do I look?" -Alexis

"Gorgeous!" -Sharpay

"Thanks, you look awesome! I love that bathing suit." -Alexis

"You can borrow it sometime." -Sharpay

"Cool." -Alexis

**DING DONG...**

"Yes Chad's here," Alexis said smiling.

"Mom, we're leaving! Alexis, Shar! Chad's here, let's go!" -Troy

"Coming!" -Alexis

"Hey Chad, is your mom out front?" -Alexis

"Yeah, she's going to drop us off." -Chad

'_Shar looks so good right now! Man I wish she was my girlfriend.' -T_

**5 minutes later ... DING DONG ...**

Jared opened the front door and smiled when he saw Alexis along with Troy, Chad, and Sharpay of course.

"Hey guys come in. Everyone is in the back yard."

"Hey Jared," Alexis said winking and walking through the front door.

"What's up?" Jared replied.

"_Down boy_," Chad whispered.

"_Shut up_," he whispered back hoping Alexis hadn't heard.

Too late, Alexis and Sharpay were already cracking up, while Troy just gave him a dirty look.

"Your dead!" Jared yelled and began chasing Chad through the house to the back yard.

"Hey, what's up you guys," Zeke asked?

"Not much," he said sitting down while Alexis sat in his lap and began poking him. Just like his sister would normally do to bug him. Sharpay could always see how close they were and knew that she would have to tell Alexis how much she liked Troy or she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Sharpay come sit down," Taylor asked.

"Ok."

(Taylor / Sharpay)

"So when's your next musical?"

"The fall musical auditions are next week."

"Are you going to be the lead?"

"No I'm going to try out for a smaller part."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I noticed that this girl Amanda has always wanted the lead role really bad and I've beat her out since elementary school. So I figured I would step down for the first musical at least."

"That's really nice of you, especially since it's your first high school production."

"Oh thanks, hey do you know where the drinks are?"

"Just go in the kitchen, there's stuff in the fridge."

"Bathroom?"

"First door on the right of the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks."

Little did she know that Troy was also in the house. As she walked up to the bathroom door it suddenly opened and their stood Troy.

"Oh sorry," she said nervously.

"For what? It's a public bathroom," Troy replied rudely

"Well sorry!" she said and turned to go back outside.

"Hey I was just kidding!"

"Ha ha, your so funny," she said punching him playfully in the arm.

She walked into the bathroom while Troy went to the kitchen knowing she'd probably go in their next. When Sharpay came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen she saw Troy looking out the window at the sunset. She tip-toed behind him and covered his eyes,"Guess who?," she whispered.

"Gabriella?"

"Your right," she whispered in his ear. A wave of total fear washed over him as he turned around.

"Shar! That wasn't funny!" She fell on the floor laughing,"Oh yeah it was!"

"Oh that's it! Your dead!" He picked her up and through her over his shoulder,"No!"

Everyone jumped when they heard a splash in the pool, when they turned around they saw Troy & Sharpay in the pool laughing.

"What is going on," Alexis wondered?

"I just scared your brother half to death," Sharpay said as she got out of the pool and stuck her hair in a bun.

"Dude that wasn't funny," Troy said shaking out his hair and handing Sharpay a towel.

"You guys come and eat," Jared called from inside the house.

"Coming," Taylor responded,"Chad slow down, don't run!"

Of course Chad was the first one their, they all ate hamburgers and swam until 11 when they all said goodbye.

"Jared thank you so much! It was a lot of fun and the food was really good," Sharpay exclaimed.

"No problem, it was a great time." Jared replied.

"Bye Jared," Taylor said.

"Bye you guys." Jared

"Bye," they all replied as they walked out the door.

"Bye Jared," Alexis said sweetly.

"Bye," he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she whispered in his ear.

"Ok."

**Author's Note: 5 reviews before I update again! Mucho Grande Love. Alexis (lexi, Myslexic)**


	8. Starbucks & Freak Outs

Ch.10: Phase 1

**Sharpay: **tall tan leather boots, dark jeans (tucked in boots), white tank top, and tan trench coat. Curly hair and smoke eye make-up.

**Alexis:** tall black uggs, jeans (tucked in uggs), long-sleeved tight black shirt, and black leather jacket. Straight hair w/ red headband, light make-up, red lipstick and fingernails.

It is now Saturday the day after the pool party and three weeks since the story started. Even though it's mid-September it's cold and rainy outside. Sharpay called Alexis and asked her to meet her at Starbucks.

**(Alexis' POV)**

'As I walked through the doors of Starbucks, it smelled so good and was really warm, which felt really good. It was unusually cold for September. I saw Sharpay sitting in the corner reading a book .' -A

(Alexis, Sharpay)

"Hey beautiful! What are you reading?"

"Hey, umm ...it's one of those GossipGirl books."

"Cool, did you order yet?"

"No let's go, I'll pay for you."

"It's fine, I can pay for myself."

"How about no! I invited you, so I'm paying."

"Ok fine."

I ordered a Carmel Frappichino and Sharpay ordered a Vanilla Bean Frappichino.

"Ok, go sit down. I'll wait." I insisted.

"Ok."

"Sharpay and Alexis!" The man said over the counter.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the drinks and shoved a dollar in the tip jar.

"Ok so why did you want to meet me here," I questioned Sharpay as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well remember when you came to my house and wanted me to help you break Gabriella and Troy up."

"Yeah, go on."

"Well let's put the plan into action, we were so busy becoming friends that we never did it."

"May I ask why your in such a rush to break them up now?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Well because ... _I like Troy_,"she whispered.

"I knew it," I said pointing a finger in her face.

"Ok can we move on?" she begged.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?"

"Well you know how Gabriella wasn't invited to the pool party yesterday?"

"Dude, she didn't even know about it. Troy told her that he had to stay home and help our dad."

"I think you should bring it up to her in front of everyone."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're his sister and if he gets mad about it, he won't be mad at me," she said with a puppy dog look.

"Ok, but what should I say?"

We went deep into planning and flirting with four seniors and two muffins later we had a plan.

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked into my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again 

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it just can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs   
That you can't wait to see me again 

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Sharpay:** Red East High School sweatshirt, jeans, & black reefs. Straight hair & light make-up.

**Alexis: **Troy's basketball t-shirt (BOLTON on the back and #14), daisy duke short-shorts, & brown reefs. Light make-up and high ponytail.

**Troy:** White t-shirt, red basketball shorts, and Nike's.

**Gabriella:** White tank- top, black bermuda shorts, and black flats. Curly hair and lip gloss.

It's Monday at lunchtime, time to put Alexis and Sharpay's plan into action.

Their lunch table is round: Gabriella - Troy - Sharpay - Alexis - Jared - Jason - Kelsi - Taylor - Chad - Zeke - Martha.

'_I'm sitting with everyone eating lunch, but I feel all alone. Troy is next to me, but is in "deep conversation" with Sharpay. I hate her! Why is he talking to her? I need to find a way for him to pay attention to me!' -G_

(Sharpay's POV

"_It's time_," I whispered in Alexis' ear.

"Hey Troy," Alexis called over the table.

"Yeah," he asked turning towards me and letting go of Gabriella's hand.

"Remember when you ran and jumped into the pool with Sharpay over your shoulder on Friday night? How did you manage that?" Alexis asked as planned.

"I don't really know, I mean she does way a ton!" Troy teased,

"Your mean," Sharpay stated pouting.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Your hot!," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

'_I glanced over at Gabriella and saw that she looked confused and hurt. I didn't want to hurt her but it was what needed to be done. Oh yeah I can't help but say something, Troy just called me HOT!' -S_

"Troy what are you talking about? I thought you had to stay home on Friday. Actually all of you said that you couldn't do anything!" she screamed. People were beginning to stare now.

"Sorry Gabi," Taylor mumbled.

"No your not! What? Am I not good enough anymore! You just replaced me with her!" she screamed pointing a finger in her face.

"Gabi stop!"Troy begged.

"Oh yeah! Defend her! The evil and conniving witchof East High!" she screamed.

Gabriella ran away in tears, but no one went after her. They all stared at each other in shock and silently waited for the bell to ring. Alexis and Sharpay felt bad but knew she'd be ok in the end.

**PHASE 1: COMPLETE**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Authors Note: **Ok so what do you guys think? In the next chapter, Gabriella are going to talk. Hmmm... I wonder how that will go? 3 reviews before I update again.

C


End file.
